A Toasting Challenge
by Codiak
Summary: "National Insult a Danny Day" challenge from BTAFL. As well as an odd story about Danny, his mom, and toast.
1. A Toasting Challenge

****This has been edited.**

**Hey! This sudden challenge was inspired by GhostGirl36.**

**She asked if she was allowed to do a one or two-shot of National "Insult a Danny Day," featured in "Because Titles Are For Losers (BTAFL)."**

**That had me thinking…**

**What if I made it a challenge? :D**

**Rules (because we all love those):**

**1. You can make it either a one-shot or a two-shot.**

**2. It can be any rating or genre! Go wild. I don't care what you have in there.**

**3. It can have any pairing if you wish to have one.**

**4. It doesn't follow "BTAFL." It's simply something created by Dash for whatever reason. So none of my or Skell's OCs. Sorry!**

**5. In the summary, just have something that connects it to me so that I can find it. Like, "Codiak's Insult a Danny Challenge!" or something. Title it whatever you want.**

**I think that's it. Also, as people take the challenge, I will post them as informative chapters here so that if you're interested in reading these, you can find them and so I can give the authors some advertising!**

**The chapter in "BTAFL" where National "Insult a Danny Day" took place was chapter 17 for reference. It went throughout that chapter, and it'd help if you read it.**

**Well, I doubt I'll be posting anymore challenges, so enjoy this one.**

**The next chapter is a story so that this challenge doesn't go against guidelines.**


	2. Toast Hatred

**And now for the story.**

* * *

><p>Danny didn't like toast. He didn't like looking at it. He didn't like smelling it. He didn't like touching it. He didn't like tasting it. Heck, he didn't like the sound of it when it popped up in the toaster. Danny didn't like toast.<p>

So when his mother brought him breakfast in bed while he was sick, the last thing he wanted to see was toast resting innocently next to his eggs and bacon. But alas, there was that nasty, vile cousin of bread, as he liked to so often think of it. And it was staring back at him. Or so it seemed.

Danny's head cold might have been getting to him. He wasn't sure.

"I'm not hungry," he stated, pushing the tray a little ways away. There was no way he was going to eat anything that had touched _toast_.

"Are you sure?" Maddie wondered, tilting her head to the side.

Danny's stomach growled and they both glanced down at the cause of the noise. He casually looked back up. "Yup."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong, sweetie?"

"Nope…" He wasn't going to eat the toast or anything near it. He wasn't.

"Well, I'm sure you're hungry, so why don't you have a bite?"

"…I'm good."

"One bite or I'm not leaving." Danny made a face, trying not to stare down at the food in front of him. The toast was glaring at him. He just knew it. "One bite, Danny? Do you feel sick in the stomach, or…?"

"No…"

"Then what's wrong? You love this kind of stuff."

He winced. He didn't love toast. At all. And now, the disgusting slices were dripping butter over his eggs and bacon and touching everything and glaring at him and- "I don't like toast!" Danny shouted in a panic. "I can't take it! It's staring at me and touching the other food and it's dry and weird and I don't like it!" He promptly covered his mouth with his hands, wide blue eyes staring up at his mother.

Maddie gazed at him for another few seconds before bursting into laughter. "Is that all?" she asked.

Danny slouched against his pillows. "It's so nasty…"

"I see…" Maddie lifted up the tray and then turned for the door. "And next time," she said with a chuckle, "instead of nearly freaking out, just tell me you don't like toast."

With an awkward sigh, Danny rolled over on his side, staring at the far wall. "Stupid toast…ruining my breakfast…"


	3. PhantomPotterGirl

**Author: **PhantomPotterGirl

**Title: **Facebook Sucks

**Chapters: **One

**Rated: **K

**Genre: **Humor

**Word Count: **931

**I was rather amused by this. :D The words that Danny "followed for the rest of his life" were utterly entertaining and when Danny dug his own grave… I'd say more, but I'd rather not give it away.**

**As a note, this challenge is still open and will be open for whoever would like to take it on. And I'll be adding you here as your own chapter if you take the challenge!**

**~Codi ;)**


	4. ChocolateSunshine500

**Author: **ChocolateSunshine500

**Title: **And this is why I hate Mondays

**Chapters: **One

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Humor

**Word Count: **1,190

**Nicely put together. I love how it all led up to Danny finding out **_**why**_** things were happening. And the touch of blushy romance at the end was cute. The very end provided something interesting to read because you probably don't expect to see it. So that was nice. **

**Again, I'd say more, but I'm not giving it away! Go read it, peoples. **

**~Codi ;)**


End file.
